Healing My Sempai
by Angelic Devil 18
Summary: "Sempai, that's inappropriate!" Bel is sick and Fran is bored. What happens when a certain someone tries his froggy best to heal his sempai? Contains major kissing scenes. 8252


Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

Title: Healing my Sempai

Summary: "Sempai, that's inappropriate!" Bel is sick and Fran is bored. What happens when a certain someone tries his froggy best to heal his sempai? Contains major kissing scenes. 8252

A/N: Written for belphegorluv (who still owes me shoes *cough*) xD jkjk, ENJOY This is my first attempt at a BelxFran for a dear friend so hopefully they weren't OOC or anything xD

Warning: Rated for kissing

* * *

A familiar black shaped glided stealthily along the dim corridor of the Varia mansion, moving swiftly and silently, the figure stops in front of a white washed door labeled infirmary. A streak of light appeared on the perfect wooden floorboards as the shadow opened a crack in the door and slipped inside, closing the door gently behind him and leaving the hall pitch black once more.

Blinking and adjusting to the sudden brightness, emerald eyes swept the room, focusing mainly on the only person preoccupying the many hospital beds. "Sempai~" Fran allowed his obnoxiously monotone voice to travel across the room as he addressed the lump nestle in the mass of white sheets. The person beneath the blankets twitched as a blond head poked out from beneath the tangle of white, the signature grin on the prince's features twitching in annoyance. Clearly misjudging the reason for the prince's annoyance, the shorter of the two cleared his voice and called across the room.

"Sorry sempai, did I disrupt your beauty sleep?" A vein popped on Belphegor's forehead as he lifted his hand to motion the damned frog forwards. Before Fran could even take a proper step forwards, the tiara shaped knives had already left Bel's long slim fingers and buried themselves into the soft material situated atop of his head. "Ahh sempai, you shouldn't be throwing knives in your condition," hands reached up to pluck the lethal looking knives out of his enormous hat. "You could have killed me~" Fran's voice drawled as he chucked the knives behind his head, ignoring the light tinkling when the cool steel hit the floor.

"Ushishi, get out froggy," Belphegor coughed and continued with a raspy voice "The prince doesn't have time to play with you today."

"Don't be so ungrateful Bel sempai," Fran strolled forwards and plopped himself down next to the blonde's still form. "I came here to give you your medication."

Belphegor blinked in surprise from under his mop of messy bangs, lethal smile faltering as he pondered Fran's words, wondering if the brat was going to leap at the chance and poison him. "I don't need _your _medication."

"And I don't need your permission Bel sempai." The sudden change of tone in the smaller man's seemingly never changing voice further increased the unsettling sensation within Belphegor. The aqua haired male leaned in so that he was hovering directly above his sempai, trapping both of the prince's legs between his own. Belphegor's eyes widened as the frog pressed his lips against Bel's own soft ones.

Fran's lips were smooth and supple, something that Belphegor had not been expecting. But as they stimulated and pressed against his, the prince couldn't help but moan slightly, who knew Fran, the stupid illusion frog, could be so talented in the arts of kissing? Bel's consciousness fought to stay focused as his mind began to drift, losing himself in the sweet warm lips of the younger male above him. Fran, being the Fran he was, quickly lost interest with the kiss by Belphegor's lack of response and pulled back while wiping his saliva covered mouth with the back of his sleeve. He sat up with Bel's legs still between his own and tapped prince the ripper on the chest, snapping the blonde out of his trance like state. "U-Ushishi," Bel hastily swiped his tongue over his lips, still tasting the minty aroma that Fran had left. "My un-cute student was quite bold today." Fran rested his elbows against Bel's knees and brought a finger to his chin, emerald eyes as lifeless as ever as the boy pretended to think while voicing his thoughts out loud.

_Flashback_

'_The Varia mansion was eerily quiet today.' Fran thought as he strolled down the deserted stairway with both of his hands tucked neatly behind his head. "Long haired captain!" Fran's dreary voice echoed in the near deserted meeting room and provoked a growl from a white haired male seated comfortable in a chair._

"_VOIIII! What's your problem kid, can't you see I'm planning something here!" A frustrated scream ripped from Squalo's throat as the strategic captain slammed his pen onto the wooden table._

"_Thank you captain." The sea foam haired male raised a hand as a gesture of surrender. "Thank you for maintain the chaos." The long haired albino jumped up, brandishing his sword and was literally going to charge the oblivious froggy if not for a gloved hand that chose the moment to rest on his tense shoulders. _

"_Mou mou Squ-chan, Fran probably just misses his sempai!" A light blued lit up in Fran's head as Lussuria answered his unuttered question. 'Bel sempai was missing!' Fran clapped his hands in sudden epiphany 'That's why it was so quite around here' _

"_Lussuria-nee, did Bel Sempai finally kick the bucket?" Fran sounded almost hopeful. His face dropped however when Lussuria said: "Don't think that way silly, Bel just has the flu, he'll be back on his feet in no time."_

"_Then can you make him better faster?" Fran's reply made Lussuria squeal and clap his hands together. "It's boring without him." _

"_Well…" The multi-color haired man started slowly, tapping his chin and puckering his lips s he wracked his brain. "Fran, have you ever heard of a thing called 'A kiss makes everything better'?" Fran shook his head, dull eyes as uninterested as ever. "All you have to do is kiss…" The man's explanation was interrupted as a sword waved dangerously close to his face. "VOII, that's inappropriate!" Squalo's voice trailed off as the door slammed behind a froggy's fading silhouette. _

_End of Flashback_

"Then why did you do it then, my froggy?"

By this time, Bel had already propped himself up on his elbows and was staring inquisitively at Fran's face, which was still void of any detectable emotion. "First," Fran lifted a finger and waved it in front of the prince's face. "Sempai does inappropriate things all the times." Seeing the murderous expression on Belphegor's face, Fran hastily added. "Throwing knives at me is considered inappropriate sempai~" The green haired male let go of the breath he had been holding and continued. "Secondly," He added a second finger and stuck it directly in front of Bel's face, making sure that he got the message. "I am not _your _froggy, I belong to myself."

"That you are wrong." Belphegor caught the younger's hands and squeezed his wrists before pulling them above the other male's head. Once their positions were swopped and Bel made sure that Fran was securely trapped beneath him, the prince leaned down and purred seductively into Fran's ear. "Ushishi, but of course you are _my _froggy, and _only my _froggy." Fran didn't even have time to utter an indignant protest before Belphegor pounced on him, smashing their lips together. Bel's smooth hands reached up to cup Fran's face as he continued their kiss, restlessly molding their lips together. At this point, the' oh so emotionless' Fran was having troubles controlling his usual glamour. His trouble troubled mind had been wiped clean the moment Bel had administrated the kiss. Thought being the impossible frog he was, Fran still refused to hale entrance when the prince licked his lower lips expectantly. Bel growled slightly as the damned frog denied his access and bit down on the younger's plump lips, causing Fran to flinch slightly and Bel to slip his tongue between the parted lips. Belphegor took the chance to fully ravish the frog's sweet cavern, thoroughly exploring the warm orifice, occasionally sucking on Fran's limp tongue, causing the muscle to move along with his own and causing the boy under him squirm adorningly.

Fran put both his hands on Bel's cheeks and pushed the blonde's face away from his, ignoring the train of glistening saliva that still connected their lips. Bel snickered as he studied his handiwork, from Fran's kiss swollen lips to his lightly flushing cheeks. "Bel sempai~ you are quite the greedy one." The prince was about to protest when Fran interjected. "But this is only a onetime thing." Bel's smirk crumbled but to Fran's horror was replaced by an even creepier grin. "Then I guess I'll have to make the most of it then won't I?" And a certain froggy found himself being pinned to the bed as Prince the ripper pressed their lips together in another heated kiss. Admits their flourished lip-lock, Fran felt his spine tingle as a hand wormed under his loosened shirt. He instantly slapped the hand away and whined (even that sounded monotone)

"Now sempai, _that's _inappropriate."

-x-

The next morning (to Lussuria's delight) two beds in the infirmary were preoccupied. One with the infamously known Prince the ripper and the other on the other lay his beloved froggy.

**Fin**

* * *

Thanx for reading and reviews will get Bel and Fran there necessary _medication _ :P  
I will continue these short kissing one-shots if I get a lot of review :3

**ALSO! **Are there any pairings kissing that my awesome readers might specifically want to read or just want to me to write about? They can be really really random pairings :P I want a challenge  
Pairing:  
Genre:  
Others:  
So if you guys do have any ideas, then review with a filled out thingy and tell me what kind of story :)


End file.
